Fading
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: I look at her. She is raging with fever. I know she cannot go on like this for much longer. I know she is dying...Sam, Grace, and Cole.
1. Chapter 1: Sam

Fading

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Maggie Stiefvater.

Author's Note: I am hoping that this will turn into a three part story. I want to do smiliar chapters from Cole's and Grace's point-of-view.

Time: Linger

P.O.V.: Sam

Genre: Romance, Angst, and Drama

Date Finished: January 4, 2012

I look at her. She is raging with fever. I know she cannot go on like this for much longer. I know she is dying. I touch her hair and she stirs in her fever sleep. Her brilliant eyes do not open as they normally would. They remain tightly closed.

"Please, Grace," I whisper. "Do not give up on me."

She does not move. She does not stir. Her breathing is growing more raspy.

Someone is behind me. Someone is standing in the doorway. I pay no mind to that person. She has my full attention. She is all I have and all that I need. My lover is fading fast.

"Sam," the person behind me says gently. "She needs help."

I ignore the person before me.

The person comes closer and places his hand on my shoulder. "Sam, she's dying."

I already know all of this, but I do not want to acknowledge it. I want her to stay here. If I get her help, her parents will come and that will be the end of us. I look at her. She really is pale. Yeah, she needs help and she needs it now. It is worth it. This means that we will no longer be a couple. This is the end of us.

"Sam," the person says again.

This time, I turn and look at him. "Yeah, I know," I whisper. "Let's save her."

I stand back and let Cole gather my dying lover. I follow them to the car and hope that this will help save my lover from fading.


	2. Chapter 2: Cole

Fading

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Maggie Stiefvater.

Author's Note: I am hoping that this will turn into a three part story. I want to do similar chapters from Cole's and Grace's point-of-view.

Time: Linger

P.O.V.: Cole

Genre: Romance, Angst, and Drama

Date Finished: January 7, 2012

She feels so breakable in my arms. It feels as if one wrong move could end her.

In a way, we are a lot alike. Both of us are suffering. Both of us are fading fast. We both need to heal, but we need to heal in different ways. She needs to heal physically. I need to heal mentally.

Fast, fast...

We need to heal fast.

Sam is behind me closing the door. Still walking, I turn to look at him. He is a wreak and looks as if any small thing could set him over the edge. I kind of feel sorry for the guy. He is just like us. He needs to heal.

"Open the door," I command him once we reach the car.

He does so.

I lay the feverish snow white down on the back seat. She looks worse than ever. Her skin is pale, but not in a beautiful way. It is marked by fever. The skin underneath her eyes is black and purple. It almost looks bruised. Her cheeks are rosy red, but not from makeup. I hope that they can find whatever is wrong with her. It would kill Sam if she dies.

I close the door. Sam is in no shape to drive. "I'll drive."

Without a word, he hands me the keys.

I climb behind the wheel as Sam gets into the passenger side.

I am fading, just like Grace. Grace is broken, but, yet, she is warm and broken. I am just broken and very cold.


	3. Chapter 3: Grace

Fading

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Maggie Stiefvater.

Author's Note: I am hoping that this will turn into a three part story. I want to do similar chapters from Cole's and Grace's point-of-view.

Time: Linger

P.O.V.: Grace

Genre: Romance, Angst, and Drama

Date FiniId: January 12, 2012

I knew that I am broken. I knew this without being fully aware of what was happening. I could hear Sam and Cole. I could not make out what they were saying, but I knew that it was not good.

They thought I am dying. I thought that I was. Now, I knew that I was becoming a wolf, one of them. The cure that had been protecting me is fading, fading fast. I knew that I could not fight it much longer.

The shiver had past. I could not linger as a human much longer. Soon, I must give into the wolf forever.

The hospital is a strange place. Even though it is a place of healing, a lot of dying happened me. Miracles also happened. I knew that both were going to happen to me. Part of me is going to die, but of me part will form some sort of miracle. It may even create something beautiful.

It is getting harder to hold on to me human self. I knew that I must give into the wolf. I could no longer fight it. I also knew that me very existence depended on this. If I want to live, I must give in.

My body is racing, faster and faster. The fire spreads throughout my body. I am shaking.

The chill is coming.

I take one final breath and give in.

It is over.

I am now a wolf.


End file.
